


Names

by kingdomkey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before 3D was released. Sora tests out Lea's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

“Lea…” Sora let the name settle in his brain before speaking again. “Your name is Lea.”

“That’s it. L-E-A. Simple name, right?”

“Yeah.” Sora frowned. “But it sounds funny.”

The ex-Nobody looked surprised before he glared. “Yeah? What’s so funny about my name?”

“You’ve always been Axel. That’s how I knew you. That’s how Roxas knew you.”

Lea crossed his arms. “‘Sora’ isn’t the best name either.”

Sora’s mouth hung open. He looked ready to verbally spring on Lea for dissing his name. Then he paused, stood up straight and laughed.

“Names are pretty weird, huh? Come on, let’s get to work. We got a job to do!” Sora turned away from the man and sprinted out of the library door. The brooms knocked down by his exit shook their rags at his back.  
The red-haired man smirked, relaxed his posture and followed him out the door and down the hall. “This time, I get to build the ship and you get paint it.”


End file.
